The Death Of Yumi
by AngelofNicky
Summary: It is sad in the beging, but it gets better. If I had any miss spell words, let me so I can fix. This is my fan fiction, so please be kind. Yumi and Ulrich forever! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


The Death of Yumi

By: Demongirldog

" This was a fun day in Lyoko." Odd said as walked back to school from the factory with the Lyoko gang.

"Battling monsters is always fun for you, Odd." Jeremy replied.

"XANA is having trouble keeping us with us." Odd said with a smile.

"I got to get home." Yumi said as she glanced at her watch. "See you all tomorrow."

"We will meet you by the front gate, Yumi." Said Aelita as Yumi started to take off.

"Ok, then, meet you there." Yelled Yumi who was half way down the street.

Over night XANA activates a tower in the polar sector, and messes up the super computer so it won't find any towers, causing a blizzard in the gang's world.

Everyone woke up to see snow everywhere. Jeremy did a super scan on Lyoko, but it comes up no activated towers.

"That's weird?" Thought Jeremy. He looked at his watch and notice that he doesn't hurry; he will hear the teasing from Odd.

"About time, Jeremy." Said Aelita.

"Give a break. I was doing a scan on Lyoko, but the program is acting weird." Replied Jeremy.

"Maybe it the weather?" Asked Odd.

"Ok, that's enough. Here comes Yumi"  
Said Ulrich.

Out of nowhere, a truck was having trouble driving on the icy road. Yumi was crossing the road when the truck was coming. The truck swerve to miss Yumi, hit some black ice, and hits a tree. The tree falls across the road and pinning Yumi under it.

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy rushed to Yumi, while Aelita goes gets help. She comes back with the principal and Jim. They rushed over to help remove the tree off of Yumi. The drivers of the truck only had a few cuts, came help too. With all their strength, they were able to move the tree off Yumi. (Aelita had called 911) Yumi was rushed to the hospital with Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy. When they arrived at the hospital, Yumi was rushed into the ICU. Jim already call Yumi's mother. They waited. About ten minutes, Yumi's parents show up.

"Where is Yumi?" Asked Yumi's dad who looked worried.

"She is in the ICU." Odd said calmly.

Yumi's dad went up to the nurse's desk.

"How can I help you sir?" Asked the nurse looking at Yumi's dad.

"My daughter was brought here, and we want to see her. Yumi's dad replied.

"Hold on. I will page the doctor."

"Doctor Jones, please come to the nurse's desk." The page went out of the speaker.

"How can I help you?" Asked the doctor.

"My daughter, Yumi, was brought here." Said Yumi's dad.

"I will be honest you all. She has only 50/50 to live. We did all that can for her. Now the rest is up to her. Follow me."

The doctor leaded them to Yumi's room.

"Keep on talking to her. She might keep fight to stay alive." The doctor said before he left the room.

"Yumi, baby, please wake up!" Her mother said as ran up to Yumi's bed.

"Yumi, it is your dad, please wake up darling." Her dad said as tried to control is tears.

"Yumi, we are all here with you." Jeremy said with tears in his eyes.

"Let's go back to school." Said Odd as started crying. "We should leave her parents."

"You all can, but I not. I stay here with Yumi until she gets better." Ulrich said proudly.

"Ok, but keep us inform if something happens." Crying Aelita while giving Ulrich a hug. They left the room.

"Honey, I got to get back to work." Yumi's dad said.

"I know. I will be here. I call you if something changes. Yumi's Mother said as she gave her husbands a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Ulrich, I know I didn't welcome with open arms when I first met you, but I trust you and please take care of them." Yumi's dad said.

"No, problem, sir. I love your daughter with all my heart. Without her, I won't be who I am now. She is my everything."

"I know. She has a special way making people liking her. Even when she was a child. Please take care her. I love her so much, and It hurts me to see her like this." Yumi's dad explained.

"Well you better get to work, sir." Said Ulrich.

"See you later. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Bye honey." Yumi's dad said as he left the room.

When Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita got back to school, Jim told them that didn't have to go to class. They went to Jeremy's room. Jeremy does another scan, finding out XANA mess up the program. He also found an activated tower in the polar sector.

Yumi started to turn for the worst. She started to gasped for air, then she stops breathing. The alarm went off, and the doctor, and a few nurses rushed in. They try to CPS on Yumi, but she was gone. Ulrich dial Jeremy cell, and Jeremy on the second ring.

" Hello, Ulrich, what's up?" Asked Jeremy. " Ulrich, are you there?"

" Yumi is dead." Ulrich replied as he began to cry.

" WHAT!"

" She just dies."

" Listen, we are heading to the factory to deactivate a tower, so don't worry."

" Ok. I will stay with Yumi's mother and help her out."

" Ok. Talk to you later and don't worry."

" Bye Jeremy."

" Bye Ulrich."

Ulrich went to Yumi's mother to help her.

As Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd got close to the factory, Jeremy told them Yumi is dead. Odd and Aelita ran down to the scanners. Jeremy transported them to Lyoko. Jeremy program the overbroad, and Aelita and Odd got on took off to the activated tower.

" Just a few feet more." Said Jeremy. " Watch out! There are three crabs."

" Leave it to me. I need some action. Bye, bye, crabs." Odd yelled as Aelita jumped off to get ready to run to the tower.

" This one is for Yumi!" Odd said. " Aelita run!"

Aelita ran into the tower. She got to the second floor and put in the code.

" Tower deactivated, Jeremy."

" Ok, Aelita. Return to the past now." Said Jeremy said as a white light surround them. It returned to the day before.

" No activate towers." Said Jeremy.

" Good! I can't stand loosing Yumi again. It hurt too much." Said Ulrich.

" I hope she is ok?" Aelita said.

" Here she comes." Ulrich said.

" Hi, guys. What's up?" Yumi asked.

" We are glad you are alive, Yumi." Odd said happily.

" Thanks you all for bring me back to live. I remember what happen, and I don't want to hurt anyone. Sorry guys."

" No problem, Yumi. What are friends for?" Asked Aelita.

" Yumi, can we talk somewhere quietly?" Asked Ulrich.

" Sure."

" Follow me." As Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand. They went behind the gym. They didn't notice that Odd follow them.

" Um, Yumi?"

" Yeah, Ulrich."

" I love you."

" I love you, too. You know how long I waited for you to say that?"

" No."

" Since I first time I met you. I knew you are my soul mate." As Yumi said this, Ulrich came up gave her a long, passionate kiss. When they broke, Yumi looked in Ulrich eyes, and she knows that she was special to him.

" Ulirch and Yumi sitting in a tree, first comes love." Odd said scaring the two lovebirds.

" Shut up, Odd." Yelled Ulrich. " HEY! Were you watching?"

" Yep. It made my day." Laughed Odd.

" Oh, Odd. Come here for a minute." Yumi said. Odd walked over Yumi, and Yumi punched Odd hard in the arm .

" OUCH! THAT'S HURTS! Wined Odd. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd walked back to Aelita and Jeremy. Odd was rubbing his arm.

" What happen?" Asked Aelita.

" Odd spied on us, so he got hit hard by Yumi." Said Ulrich.

" Serves you right, Odd. So what did you guys talk about?" Asked Jeremy. Ulrich looked Yumi. Yumi looked back at Ulrich, letting him know that it was ok with her that they tell them.

" We are together!" Yumi and Ulrich said at the same time.

" About time." said Odd.

Yumi looked at Odd with a I-am-going-to get-you-look, and he went to hide behind Aelita.

" Ulrich, help me. Your girlfriend is going to hit me again." Wined Odd.

" It is your fault, Odd." Jeremy. Aelita, and Ulrich.

" You shouldn't scared people, Odd, or make fun of them." Jeremy said.

The bell rang for class. Yumi grabbed Ulich's hand, and they walked into the school together.

The End


End file.
